graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Nawałnica mieczy
Nawałnica mieczy (ang. A Storm of Swords) – trzeci tom siedmioczęściowej sagi fantasy Pieśń lodu i ognia ''amerykańskiego pisarza George’a R. R. Martina. Pierwsze wydanie, w języku angielskim, pochodzi z 2000 roku. Polskie tłumaczenie wydała w 2002 roku oficyna Zysk i S-ka. ''Nawałnica mieczy jest najdłuższym z wydanych do tej pory tomów. Z tego powodu została podzielona na dwie części. Pierwsza została wydana pod tytułem Stal i śnieg, zaś druga – Krew i złoto. Nawałnica mieczy wygrała w 2001 roku Nagrodę Locusa, a w 2002 – Nagrodę Geffena dla najlepszej powieści fantasy. W 2001 roku była nominowana do Nagrody Nebula. Jako pierwsza powieść z całej sagi została nominowana do jednej z najbardziej prestiżowych nagród z dziedziny literatury fantasy – Nagrody Hugo, jednakże przegrała z powieścią Harry Potter i Czara Ognia. Fabuła Nawałnica mieczy kontynuuje wydarzenia ze Starcia królów. Siedem Królestw pochłonęła bitwa pomiędzy pięcioma królami - Robbem Starkiem, Balonem Greyjoyem, Renlym Baratheonem, Stannisem Baratheonem i Joffreyem Baratheonem. Każdy chce zdobyć koronę tylko dla siebie, choć Renly już nie żyje. Próba zajęcia Królewskiej Przystani przez Stannisa została udaremniona przez nowy sojusz między Lannisterami i Tyrellami, oprócz tego Lannisterów wsparli Martellowie. W tym samym czasie na Mur maszerują hordy dzikich pod dowództwem Mance'a Rydera, a na ich drodze stoją niewielkie siły Nocnej Straży. Na dalekim wschodzie Daenerys Targaryen wraca do Pentos, mając nadzieję wzmocnić siły, by odzyskać Żelazny Tron. Powieść rozpoczyna się pod koniec roku 299 po lądowaniu i ciągnie do roku 300. Północ / Riverlands: Brienne z Tarthu łodzią eskortuje Jaimego Lannistera z Riverrun po tym, jak uwolniła go Catelyn. Brienne ma doprowadzić go do Królewskiej Przystani i dopilnować, by wymieniono go na Sansę i Aryę. Ścigają ich ludzieTullych, ale uciekają im. Jaime przez większość czasu dokucza Brienne, mimo jej rozmiarów i biegłości we władaniu mieczem. Zostają zmuszeni porzucić rzekę i ruszyć lądem, ale pojmują ich Dzielni Kompanioni (na usługach Starków, odwróciwszy się od Lannisterów) i zabierają do Harrenhal, które jest teraz w ich władaniu. Kompanioni uznają pojmanie Jaimego za zabawne, a w drodze ich dowódca, Vargo Hoat, rozkazuje odciąć mu prawą dłoń i wysłać Tywinowi Lannisterowi. Roose Bolton wraca do zamku i jest niezadowolony z poczynań Kompanionów. Wyraża zgodę na powrót Jaimego do Królewskiej Przystani i odsyła go z pozdrowieniami dla lorda Tywina. Jaime uznaje to za bardzo dziwne zachowanie jak na kogoś podległego Starkom. Na odchodnym Jaime mówi, by pozdrowił od niego Robba Starka. Bolton oddaje Brienne Dzielnym Kompanionom, by wymienili ją na obiecane szafiry albo zrobili, co zechcą. Następnie opuszcza Harrenhal, pozostawiając Vargo Hoata z tytułem lorda Harenhal. Hoat rzuca Brienne do dziury z niedźwiedziem. Stamtąd, w pomocą ludzi Boltona, ratuje ją Jaime, który po nią wrócił. Razem zmierzają do Królewskiej Przystani. Armia Robba Starka tryumfalnie wraca do Riverrun po rozgromieniu sił Lannisterów na zachodzie i wielu zwycięstwach. Robb jest jednak zły na swojego wuja Edmure'a, który powstrzymał armię lorda Tywina od marszu na zachód. Robb planował tam na niego pułapkę, która uniemożliwiłaby Tywinowi interwencję w bitwie w Blackwater. Catelyn jest przerażona na wieść o małżeństwie Robba z Jeyne Westerling z Crag, łamiąc sojusz zFreyami. Robb twierdzi, że nie miał wyboru po tym, jak Jeyne zaoferowała mu "pocieszenie" po spaleniuWinterfell oraz śmierci Brana i Rickona. Sytuacja armii Starków i Tullych jest trudna, ponieważ połączone siły Tyrrelów i Lannisterów są znacznie liczniejsze, Greyjoy'owie się wycofują, poza tym stracili Duskendale. Mimo wszystko Robb ma zamiar zaatakować i odebrać Moat Cailin Greyjoyom, pozwalając im wrócić na Północ. Niestety, wtedy lordowie Dorzecza będą musieli walczyć sami. Catelyn przystaje na ten plan, jednak zwycięstwo wymagałoby wsparcia Freyów, które teraz jest mało prawdopodobne. Robb jest zły, że Catelyn wypuściłaJaimego, ale wykorzystuje jej poczucie winy, by zmusić ją do zaakceptowania wyboru Jona Snowa, jego przyrodniego brata, na jego następcę. Niebawem lord Hoster Tully umiera i Edmure zostaje lordem Riverrun. Arya Stark i jej przyjaciele natrafiają ja grupę zwaną Bractwem bez Chorągwi, wolną organizację walczącą z rzezimieszkami w zniszczonym wojną Riverlands, prowadzoną przez lorda Berica Dondarriona i czerwonego kapłana, Thorosa z Myr. Beric został niegdyś wysłany przez lorda Eddarda przeciwko Lannisterom, ale teraz służą wyższej sprawie. Grupa spotyka Sandora Clegane'a, byłego ochroniarza Joffreya, zbiega z bitwy w Blackwater, i zamierzają skazać go na śmierć, ale on wybiera próbę miecza. Zwycięża, zabijając lorda Berica, i odzyskuje wolność. Ku zdumieniu Arii, Thoros wskrzesza Berica dzięki "darowi od R'hllora". Arya nudzi się towarzystwem Bractwa i zamierza uciec, ale zostaje złapana przez Sandora. Clegane postanawia zaprowadzić ją do jej rodziny w zamian za okup. Kierują się na północ. Świta Robba Starka, wsparta siłami Roose'a Boltona z Harrenhal, dociera do Bliźniaków, gdzie Robb spotyka się z lordem Walderem Freyem. Frey zgadza się wybaczyć Robbowi pod warunkiem, że lord Edmure Tullypoślubi jedną z jego wnuczek. Nowa narzeczona Edmure'a, Roslin, okazuje się atrakcyjną i delikatną kobietą, co dziwi Catelyn. Walder Frey mógł z łatwością zmusić Edmure'a do ślubu kalekiej lub brzydkiej dziewczyny. Organizuje się zaślubiny, a następnie huczną ucztę. Nagle muzycy wydobywają łuki i rozpoczynają ostrzał popleczników Starków. Boltonowie i Freyowie wydobywają broń i wycinają kolejnych Starków, w tym Daceya Mormonta i Smalljona Umbera. Catelyn bierze za zakładnika jednego z wnuków Waldera Freya, grożąc, że go zabije, jeśli Robbowi stanie się krzywda. Mężczyzna w zbroi, w barwach Boltonów, zabija Robba ze słowami "Jaime Lannister przesyła pozdrowienia". Catelyn zabija zakładnika, a ktoś w zamian podcina jej gardło. Arya i Sandor są w okolicy zamku, gdy ma miejsce "czerwone wesele", i uciekają w dół rzeki. Wielu lordów północy zostało zabitych lub uwięzionych, ale brakuje dwóch: Robb wysłał ladt Maege Mormont i lorda Galbarta Glovera, by zawarli sojusz z lordem Howlandem Reedem z Greywater Watch na poczet planowanego ataku naMoat Cailin. Arya ma dziwny sen, w którym wciela się w swoją dawno zaginioną wilkorzycę, Nymerię, która wiedzie watahę wilków w Riverlands. Śni jej się, że Nymeria znajduje ciało unoszące się w zielonej rzece na południe odBliźniaków i wyciąga je na brzeg, by uciec przed nadchodzącymi ludźmi. Arya i Sandor spotykają w gospodzie jeźdźców podległych znienawidzonemu bratu Sandora, Gregorowi. Wywiązuje się walka, jeźdźcy zostają zabici, a Sandor ranny. Arya zostawia go umierającego pod drzewem i jedzie do pobliskich Solanek nad Tridentem. Tam znajduje statek z Wolnego Miasta Braavos, ale kapitan nie wyraża zgody na rejs na północ. Wyciąga monetę, którą dał jej Jaqen H'ghar, a załoga staje się bardziej skora do współpracy. Nie zabiorą jej na północ, ale mogą popłynąć do Braavos, za Wąskie Morze. Południe / Królewska Przystań: Davos Seaworth zostaje wyrzucony na brzeg skalistej wyspy na Wąskim Morzu, ledwie uniknąwszy śmierci w epickiej bitwie w Blackwater. Odnajdują go podwładni Stannisa i prowadzą do Kamiennej Skały. W drodze Davos zaczuna obwiniać czerwoną kapłanę Melisandre o porażkę Stannisa i planuje jej zabójstwo. Gdy dociea na miejsce, zostaje zamknięty za zdradę: Melisandre widziała jego zamiary w ogniu. Melisandre rozmawia z Davosem i wyjawia, że Stannis przegrał, ponieważ nie było jej przy bitwie (na prośbę jego doradców). Prosi Davosa, by był szczery wobec króla i mówi, że nie ma siedmiu bogów, ale dwóch: R'hllor, Pan Światła i Ognia, oraz jego przeciwnik, Wielki Inny, Pan Ciemności i Zimna; to między nimi od zarania dziejów toczy się bitwa. Stannis wypuszcza Davosa i powierza mu posadę namiestnika. Davos przyjmuje ją, zaczyna uczyć się pisać i czytać, by lepiej wypełniać obowiązki. Królewska Przystań świętuje pozbycie się zagrożenia z strony Stannisa i wita Tyrellów jako wydawców. KrólJoffrey zgadza się na złamanie zaręczyn z Sansą Stark, córką rodu oskarżonego o zdradę, i przyrzeka poślubić lady Margaery Tyrell. Radość Sanasy trwa krótko, ponieważ zawiera związek małżeński z Tyrionem Lannisterem. Tyrion został ciężko ranny podczas bitwy, stracił nos, jego twarz szpecą inne rany, ale traktuje Sansę łagodnie i nie śpi z nią wbrew jej woli. Samego Tyriona nie zaskakuje taki obrót wydarzeń, zwłaszcza że jego ojciec przyjmuje posadę namiestnika i zniża go do stanowiska doradcy, choć później staje się starszym nad monetą w zastępstwie Littlefingera (który zdobył tytuł lorda Harrenhal za udział w zawiązaniu sojuszu Lannisterów i Tyrellów). Mimo zwycięstwa Tully'owie i Starkowie pozostają zagrożeniem na północy, ale Robb Stark wysłał swoich ludzi w kierunku Duskendale, by zagrozić stolicy. Najbardziej doświadczony i przerażający dowódca lorda Mace'a Tyrella, lord Randyll Tarly, prowadzi armię przeciwko ludziom z północy i niszczy ich, wybijając ponad jedną trzecią sił Robba. Balon Greyjoy, tytułujący się Królem Żelaznych Wysp i Północy, wysyłaTywinowi ofertę sojuszu, ale ten ją odrzuca, mając inne plany, nie uwzględniające sprzedaży połowy królestwa. Nie chce powiedzieć Tyrionowi, co planuje. W Smoczej Skale Davos spotyka się z Edriciem Stormem, jednym z licznych bękartów króla Roberta, których Stannis chroni przed Lannisterami. Davos jest przerażony wieścią, że Melisandre chce poświęcić Edrica i jego królewską krew, by przebudzić "kamienne smoki", które jej zdaniem są wielkimi posągami strzegącymi zamku. Stannis sprzeciwia się i oddaje płomieniom swoją krew, wymieniając imiona trzech mężczyzn, których śmierci pragnie: Balon Greyjoy, Joffrey Baratheon i Robb Stark. Littlefinger, świeżo po dyplomatycznym zwycięstwie w pozyskiwaniu sojuszu z Tyrellami i zdobyciu tytułu lorda Harrenhal (choć jego zamek pozostaje w rękach wroga) opuszcza Królewską Przystań i zmierza do Eyrie z nowym planem uwiedzenia Lysy Arryn i przekonania jej do sojuszu z królem Joffreyem. Tyrion ma obiekcje wobec rosnących wpływów Littlefingera, ale nie ma możliwości go powstrzymać. Do Królewskiej Przystani docierają wieści o śmierci króla Robba Starka na Czerwonym Weselu oraz króla Balona Greyjoya, zmiecionego z mostu na Pyke przez wielką falę. Joffrey jest bardzo zainteresowany, zwłaszcza krwawym szczegółem o przyszyciu głowy wilkora Robba do jego ciała oraz wrzuceniu nagiego ciała Catelyn do zielonej rzeki. Rozpoczyna się wesele Margaery i Joffreya, ale pan młody więcej czasu poświęca męczeniu wujaTyriona niż swojej żonie. Nagle Joffrey zaczyna się krztusić i umiera, leżąc na podłodze. Tyrion podejrzewa, że Joffreya otruto i sprawdza jego czarę, zanim przychodzi mu do głowy, iż mógłby zostać oskarżony o to przestępstwo. Wylewa zawartość pucharu, ale widzi to kilka osób. Jego siostra Cersei rozkazuje go aresztować i skazać na śmierć. Sansa Stark zostaje wyprowadzona z zamku przez Littlefingera, który ukrywał się w mieście wiele dni po tym, jak miał wyjechać do Eyrie. To on mówi jej, kto odpowiada za śmierć Joffreya. Davos Seaworth uczy się pisać i czytać. Jeden z otrzymanych przez niego listów pochodzi od Nocnej Straży, która wysłała komunikaty do wszystkich królów, błagając o pomoc w starciu przeciw Mance'owi Rayderowi i dzikim. Davosa niepokoi ten list. W Smoczej Skale sukces zaklęcia Melisandre przekonał Stannisa do poświęcenia Edrica Stroma płomieniom w celu przebudzenia smoków. Davos umieszcza jednak chłopca w bezpiecznym miejscu. Stannis zamierza stracić Davosa za zdradę, ale ten pozwala sobie przeczytać ostatni list z Muru. Wieści zaskakują Stannisa i, co ważniejsze, Melisandre. Jaime i Brienne docierają do Królewskiej Przystani, gdzie zastają chaos. Brat Joffreya, Tommen został uznany królem, ale nie koronowany. Tyrion jest w więzieniu, a podwładni Tyrellów, zwłaszcza najbliższy przyjaciel ser Loras Tyrell, oskarżają Brienne o śmierć króla Renly'ego. Na rozkaz Jaimego dziewka trafia do celi w wieży. Jaime podejmuje obowiązki lorda dowódcy Królewskiej Straży i zauważa, że podróż i utrata ręki uczyniły z niego bardziej obowiązkowego człowieka. Odmawia, gdy ojciec proponuje mu usunięcie ze Straży i uczynienie panemCasterly Rock, nie wierzy też Cersei, jakoby Tyrion zabił Joffreya. Odrzuca jej awanse, postanawiając być wiernym swoim przekonaniom. Tyrion postanawia zaryzykować. Lord Oberyn Martell z Dorne, będący w mieście jako reprezentant brata, księcia Dorana, wyraża chęć zmierzenia się z Gregorem Cleganem, który zabił i zgwałcił jego siostrę Elię (żonę księcia Rhaeara Targaryena) oraz jej dzieci podczas napadu na Królewską Przystań. Tyrion wybiera sąd przez walkę i Cersei wyznacza Gregora na swojego przedstawiciela. Oberyn zostaje przedstawicielem Tyriona. Oberyn niemal wygrywa starcie, powaliwszy Gregora za pomocą zatrutej włóczni. Niestety, zbyt długo zwleka z zadaniem ostatecznego ciosu i Gregor do zabija. Tyrion zostaje skazany na śmierć, ale ucieka dzięki pomocy Jaimego i Varysa. Wychodząc z zamku, Jaime wyjawia Tyrionowi, że jego pierwsza żona nie była prostytutką, jak powiedział mu ojciec, ale córką farmera. Tyrion uznaje to za zdradę ze strony ojca i brata, więc zatrzymuje się w komnatach ojca i z zimną krwią strzela do niego z łuku. Następnie wsiada na zorganizowany przez Varysa statek, który zabiera go w rejs po Wąskim Morzu. Jaime uwalnia Brienne, dając jej miecz, który lord Tywin wykuł z valyriańskiego ostrza Eddarda Starka. Mówi jej, by dotrzymała słowa danego lady Catelyn, odnalazła Aryę oraz Sansę i odwiozła je do domu. Zdradza jej też prawdziwy powód złamania danego przez siebie słowa i zabija króla Aerysa (Aerys ukrył beczki z dzikiem ogniem w całej Królewskiej Przystani i zamierzał zniszczyć miasto w czasie buntu). Jego najsłynniejszy czyn miał ocalić niewinnych, ale nikt mu nie wierzy. Brienne wyrusza ze swoją misją. W Eyrie Sansa żyje w strachu przed coraz bardziej zwariowaną ciotką, która w końcu szaleje i próbuje ją zabić. Littlefinger ratuje Sansę, wypychając Lysę przez "księżycowe drzwi" i obarczając winą minstrela Lysy. Zanim to uczynił, Lysa wyjawiła, że Littlefinger kazał jej otruć Jona Arryna i oskarżyć o to Lannisterów. W epilogu Merrett Frey prowadzi małą drużynę z grupą z Bractwa bez Chorągwi, którzy pojmali kilku Freyów i domagają się nagrody. Bracia wyjawiają, że powiesili i zabili innych Freyów. Panikującemu Merrettowi wytykają, że był obecny na Czerwonym Weselu i pomagał mordować gości. Domaga się świadka. W odpowiedzi pojawia się tajemnicza postać i wskazuje na niego. Merrett Frey zostaje powieszony obok ciał swoich krewnych, a zniekształcona Catelyn Stark patrzy na niego z nienawiścią. Wątek na Murze: Większość sił Nocnej Straży przebywa w Pięści Pierwszych Ludzi, czekając na wieści od Qhorina Półrękiego i Jona Snowa. Nagle rozbrzmiewają trzy sygnały z rogu, czego nie słyszano od niemal ośmiu tysięcy lat: to Inni. Straż zostaje zaatakowana przez legendarne lodowe demony, ponosi znaczne straty, ale pomyślnie wycofuje się w możliwie zorganizowanym szyku. Samwell Tarly zabija jednego z Innych dziwnym obsydianowym strzem, "smoczym szkłem", które Jon znalazł niedaleko Pięści i mu podarował. Straż przegrupowuje się u Crastera, ale co bardziej zdemoralizowani Strażnicy wszczynają bunt i zabijają Lorda Dowódcę Jeora Mormonta. Sam w ogólnym zamieszaniu ucieka z jedną z córek-żon Crastera, Goździk. Zmierzają na Mur. Pomaga im dosiadający łosia "Zimnoręki". Jon Snow trafia przed Mance'a Raydera i przekonuje go, że naprawdę porzucił czarny płaszcz. Dowiaduje się, że Inni powrócili i spychają dzikich na południe, w kierunku Muru. Mance poszukiwał legendarnego Rogu Zimy, którego dźwięk miał zniszczyć Mur, ale nie był w stanie go odnaleźć. Jon nie wierzy w tę historię. W końcu Jon zostaje wysłany na południe z misją przebycia Muru, otoczenia go i zaatakowania Czarnego Zamku od południa, by wpuścić dzikich przez bramę. Jon ucieka od dzikich i dociera do Czarnego Zamku, by ostrzec Strażników przed zagrożeniem. Wielu Strażników zmarło lub zaginęło, więc Jon musi dowodzić resztkami sił w obronie przed dzikimi, ale udaje mu się. Pośród zabitych znajduje się Ygritte, która przez pewien czas była kochanką Jona. Bran Stark oraz Jojen i Meera Reedowie, uciekając z ruin Winterfell, zmierzają na północ, w ślad za dziwnymi snami Brana o trójokim kruku. Docierają do opuszczonego Nocnego Fortu, ale nie mogą przejść przez Mur. Niespodziewanie w zamku spotykają Samwella Tarly'ego i Goździk. Sam prowadzi ich do Zimnorękiego przez tajne przejście w studni. On ma poprowadzić ich na północ. Sam wraca do Czarnego Zamku z Goździk, zgadzając się na utrzymanie prawdy o ich ocaleniu w tajemnicy. Armia dzikich w sile ponad czterdziestu tysięcy dociera do Czarnego Zamku i zamierza w tym miejscu sforsowaćMur. Jon prowadzi rozpaczliwą obronę, która zabija tysiące dzikich, ale Straż ma znacznie mniej ludzi. Sytuacja pogarsza się, kiedy pojawia się Janos Slynt, były dowódca straży miejskiej w Królewskiej Przystani, wygnany przez podejrzliwego Tyriona Lannistera. Jako jeden ze zdrajców Eddarda Starka, pała nienawiścią do Jona i oskarża go o zdradę. Wysyła go na pertraktacje z Mancem Rayderem. Jon spodziewa się śmierci, ale Rayder jest bardziej wyrozumiały wobec jego zdrady. Jon ze zdumieniem dowiaduje się, że Rayder odnalazł Róg Zimy i zamierza weń zadąć. Nagle za wschodzie rozlegają się rogi i armię dzikich atakuje liczna kawaleria, wprowadzając chaos i siejąc zniszczenie. Ku zdumieniu Jona, wybawcami jest armia króla Stannisa Baratheona. Rayder zostaje pojmany i uwięziony. Stannis wyjaśnia, że otrzymał wiadomość z Muru, a Melisandre wierzy, iż inwazja dzikich to preludium dla ataku Innych, zawziętych wrogów czerwonego boga R'hllora. Stannis zamierza reorganizować zniszczoną, pozbawioną władcy Północ. Nocna Straż wybiera nowego Lorda Dowódcę. Wątek na wschodzie: Wracając morzem do Pentos, Daenerys Targaryen dowiaduje się od ser Joraha Mormonta, iż liczne niewolnicze armie można kupić w miastach Zatoki Niewolników: Meereen, Astaporze i Yunkai. Ku niezadowoleniu Arstana Białobrodego - niewolnictwo od wieków jest zakazane w Siedmiu Królestwach - Daenerys kupuje Nieskalanych, budzących postrach wojowników-eunuchów z Astaporu. Kiedy kupcy z Astaporu próbują zabrać jednego ze smoków Daenerys jako zapłatę, ona rozkazuje spalić ich żywcem. Nieskalani godzą się jej służyć, a Daenerys wyzwala wszystkich niewolników Astaporu. Prowadzi silną armię na północ do Yunkai, gdzie rozkazuje władcom miasta wydać niewolników na jej usługi. Lordowie Meeren sprzeciwiają się jej, zabijając 163 dzieci niewolników i pozostawiając ciała po milę wzdłuż drogi do miasta. Daenerys nie okazuje miastu litości. Daenerys odkrywa dwóch zdrajców w swoim obozie: ser Joraha Mormonta i Arstana Białobrodego. Mormont sprzedawał informacje o niej Robertowi Baratheonowi, dopóki nie dotarli do Qarthu. Arstan Białobrody to naprawdę ser Barristan Selmy, dowódca straży króla Aerysa i Roberta. Barristan chciał naprawić błąd osadzenia Roberta na tronie i odnaleźć prawowitego następcę tronu Westeros, Targaryena. Wolał się upewnić, że nie przejęła szaleństwa po ojcu. Daenerys oferuje im możliwość odkupienia swoich win: mają wkraść się do Meereen przez kanały i otworzyć bramu. Udaje im się, Meeren poddaje się armii Daenerys. Dziewczyna wybacza Barristanowi Selmy'emu i czyni z niego lorda dowódcę swojej straży. Wciąż jednak nie potrafi zaufać Mormontowi i skazuje go na banicję. Dowiadując się, że Astapor trafił pod rządy okrutnego dyktatora, który objął zwolnione przez nią miejsce, Daenerys stwierdza, że nie dopuści do podobnej sytuacji w Meereen. Postanawia zostać i rządzić; dowiedzieć się, jak być królową, której potrzebuje Westeros. Narracja Saga Pieśń Lodu i Ognia jest opowieścią widzianą oczyma wielu ludzi, często przebywających od siebie bardzo daleko. W trzeciej części sagi możemy wyróżnić dziesięciu bohaterów-narratorów oraz osoby występujące w prologu i epilogu: * Chett – członek Nocnej Straży, opiekun psów, występuje jedynie w prologu. * Jaime Lannister – starszy syn lorda Tywina Lannistera, bliźniaczy brat Cersei Lannister, brat Tyriona Lannistera, jeniec Króla Północy w Riverrun. Nazywany Królobójcą. * Jon Snow – bękarci syn Neda Starka, członek Nocnej Straży. * Catelyn Tully – wdowa po Nedzie Starku, pochodząca z rodu Tullych. Matka Robba, Sansy, Aryi, Brana i Rickona, * Tyrion Lannister – młodszy syn lorda Tywina Lannistera, brat Jaimego i Cersei Lannister, karzeł, znany jako Krasnal z powodu swojego wzrostu. * Sansa Stark – starsza córka Neda Starka, w niewoli u Lannisterów w Królewskiej Przystani. * Arya Stark – młodsza córka Neda Starka, zaginiona i uważana za zmarłą. * Bran Stark – syn Neda Starka, uważany za zmarłego. * Samwell Tarly – członek Nocnej Straży, syn lorda Randylla Tarly'ego, były dziedzic Horn Hill. * Davos Seaworth – rycerz, były przemytnik i najwierniejszy sługa Stannisa Baratheona. * Daenerys Targaryen – córka Aerysa Obłąkanego, Zrodzona w Burzy, Matka Smoków. * Merett Frey – członek licznej rodziny Freyów, występuje jedynie w epilogu. Ciekawostki * George R. R. Martin napisał rozdziały z Czerwonego Wesela na sam koniec książki, po zakończeniu pozostałych rozdziałów, uznając to za bardzo bolesne doznanie. * Po zdobyciu przez J.K. Rownling nagrody Hugo Award w 2001 roku tak określił swoich fanów: "Ciesz się, Rowling. Może masz miliardy dolarów i moje Hugo, ale nie masz takich czytelników". * Bractwo bez Chorągwi wprowadzone w Nawałnicy Mieczy (ale wspominane wcześniej) to także nazwa oficjalnego fanclubu George'a R.R. Martina. Nagrody * Hugo Award – Najlepsza powieść (nominacja) – 2001 * Locus Award – Najlepsza powieść fantasy (zwycięstwo) – 2001 * Nebula Award – Najlepsza powieść (nominacja) – 2002 * Geffen Award – Najlepsza książka fantasy (zwycięstwo) – 2002 * Ignotus Award – Najlepsza powieść obcojęzyczna (zwycięstwo) – 2006 Kategoria:Powieści G.R.R. Martina